reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode IV: On Stranger Tides
The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode IV: On Stranger Tides is the fourth installment in The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson series. Plot The Spanish's discovery One night, off the coast of Spain, a Captain and a Fishermen discover the body of an Ancient Sailor in their fishing net. A gold-trimmed carriage races over cobblestones up from a harbor as the old castaway was brought to the royal palace in Cádiz, where he was shown before King Ferdinand. As the Sailor gave Ferdinand a logbook, the two fishermen told of the Sailor's stories of having sailed on Ponce de León's ship. Upon seeing an archaic symbol in the logbook, Ferdinand realized that the Sailor's stories, as well as the legends of the Fountain of Youth, were true. Ferdinand then sends his most trusted agent, known only as The Spaniard, to find the Fountain. London Meanwhile in London, a trial was in session in the Old Bailey against the infamous Captain Zephyr Knightson, whom they mistakenly believe Weedwhacker and Gunter to be. A mysterious Justice Smith appeared before the court, Zephyr himself in disguise, and had Weedwhacker and Gunter found guilty of being innocent of being Zephyr Knightson and condemned them to life in prison. As Zephyr took off his disguise, Weedwhacker and Gunter were taken away and put into a prison carriage. Having bribed the carriage driver, Zephyr went into the carriage to join Weedwhacker and Gunter. Throughout the ride, Gunter informed Zephyr about the rumors of him recruiting a crew for his ship in the Captain's Daughter pub, which intrigued Zephyr into finding the imposter. As the carriage suddenly stopped, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter found that they were surrounded by the Royal Guards at St. James's Palace; the carriage driver had received another bribe from the guards to bring the three pirates to them. The trio were then dragged into the palace to meet with King George III. During the first part of the meeting, there was confusion over if the pirates were the real trio. Though Weedwhacker tried denying it, stating the rumors of him recruiting a crew were false, the King ignored them as they went to the matter at hand. The King and his ministers asked the three pirates to guide an expedition to find the Fountain of Youth before the Spanish, in which Weedwhacker accepted on the condition of a ship and crew being provided. The trio were then introduced to the captain of the expedition—Anamaria, now a privateer of the Crown and now having a peg leg. Upon being asked by the trio of the fate of the Triton Colossus, Anamaria revealed that she lost the Colossus, as she lost her leg, in battle. Weedwhacker angrily reacted to this revelation, which made the King's guards restrain him. As Anamaria and the King prepared to continue with their mission, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter made one of their legendary escapes. The trio were able to escape the palace and, after robbing a noblewoman, be in a carriage chase through London's streets. The trio were able to escape the King's Guards, except for one, who aimed his rifle right at them. The trio were saved by Jack Sparrow's father, Captain Teague. At the Captain's Daughter, Teague informed them of the Profane Ritual, as well as one of the items needed for it, two silver Chalices. Although Teague advised Zephyr against setting sail until he knew every detail, he pointed Weedwhacker to the group who were recruiting a crew, led by Scrum. Before leaving, Teague warned Gunter that the Fountain would "test" him and his friends. In the storeroom of the Captain's Daughter, The trio confronted the imposter, who they engaged with in a stalemate duel. Zephyr soon realized who the imposter was—his former love, Angelica. The two had a brief reunion with Angelica asking Zephyr about the Fountain of Youth. Suddenly, the King's guards arrived and engaged Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Angelica in a fight. The trio and Angelica were able to escape by jumping into the River Thames. As the four go ashore, Weedwhacker inquired about the ritual, which Angelica knew about, and what was required. Angelica told Gunter that a mermaid was needed as her associate drugs the trio with a dart which instantly knocks them out. Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge About five days later, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter woke up aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship of the notorious pirate, Blackbeard. While working on deck, Scrum told Gunter of the crewmen who were zombiefied as well as the imprisonment of Philip Swift, a missionary captured in a raid. Upon learning that their First Mate was Angelica, Weedwhacker went to confront her. Angelica convinced Weedwhacker that she was able to con Blackbeard into believing that she was his daughter. She also revealed that he wanted to find the Fountain of Youth because of a prophecy, foreseen by the Quartermaster, that revealed his death at the hands of a one legged woman. Zephyr also had discovered that the Queen Anne's Reveng''e was towing the Triton Colossus as the prison ship, for the ''Triton Colossus crew also had a short reunion with their captains once they discovered them on board. Aboard the Providence Meanwhile, Anamaria had Groves brought to the helm of the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/HMS_Providence HMS Providence] to provide a heading. Gillette stated that they were going the right direction as three Spanish galleons, belonging to the Spaniard's crew, were sailing towards them. Anamaria, Groves and Gillette immediately ordered the crewmen to battle stations. However, the Spanish galleons simply passed by without fire. Anamaria deduced that for the Spanish, the Fountain of Youth was the prize and that they weren't worth the time to sink. Knowing that the Providence had fallen behind in the race to the Fountain, Anamaria ordered the crew to make more sail. Mutiny As Queen Anne's Revenge sailed into the dusk of evening, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter met with the two crews to discuss the topic of mutiny. Zephyr informed the crewmen that they were deceived by not being told of their destination—the Fountain of Youth. The crewmen then knew that death was for certain, unless they took the ship. As the crews began their attack, Joshua locked Angelica in her cabin. Throughout the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Mutiny_on_the_Queen_Anne%27s_Revenge mutiny aboard the Revenge], Angelica escaped from her cabin to join the fight and Philip was rescued from the mast by Christine and Salaman. However, at the moment of triumph, Blackbeard himself appeared and used his sword to hang the crewmen with the ship's rigging. After attempting to kill Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Philip, Blackbeard punished the Cook by firing Greek fire cannons at him. The trio were then brought into Blackbeard's cabin, where Blackbeard revealed that he must reach the Fountain of Youth before the prophecy of his death comes true. Weedwhacker then tried to n Blackbeard that Angelica was not his daughter. Though Blackbeard didn't believe him, Gunter tried to convince him otherwise. Angelica entered the cabin as Blackbeard started to torture Zephyr with a voodoo doll. Blackbeard's manipulation on the doll forced the trio to reconsider helping Blackbeard in his quest. Voyage at sea Later that evening, Zephyr and Angelica would have a drink and enter into a dance aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. While they danced, Angelica revealed the Profane Ritual to Gunter: water from the Fountain of Youth, a mermaid's tear, and the Silver Chalices of Cartagena. She also revealed that the items would be used to take all the years of life from another. Angelica told Weedwhacker that she needed those years for Blackbeard, claiming that she was truly his daughter. The trio tried to warn Angelica, saying that Blackbeard would kill her, given the chance. Whitecap Bay One of the items needed for the ritual was a mermaid's tear, so Blackbeard's crew arrived to Whitecap Bay to hunt a mermaid. Several longboats were sent out as bait. After being forced to sing by Gunner, Scrum sang My Jolly Sailor Bold to attract the mermaids. A mermaid soon appeared and seduced Scrum with her beauty while singing My Jolly Sailor Bold to attract more mermaids. After the mermaid revealed her true form, a full-blown mermaid attack commenced. It soon turned into a slaughter as more crewmen were taken by mermaids. And so Ben and Will Turner made the lighthouse explode, which made the mermaids swim away. With the assistance of Philip, Blackbeard's men were able to capture a young mermaid. Later, the Providence arrived to the Bay with Anamaria bringing a landing party ashore to the aftermath of the prior attack. The crew soon witnessed mermaids attacking the rest of the crew aboard the Providence. Though Anamaria ordered to continue on, Groves refused to abandon his men. He changed his mind after Anamaria pulled a pistol on him. As the Providence sunk beneath the waters, the rest of the crew followed Gilette on their next heading. Jungle Trek Blackbeard's crew soon continued their quest in the jungles of a mysterious island. They needed to find another item needed for the ritual, the Chalices. Guided by Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter, who held a mystical compass, the crew had to find Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago. The crew would soon arrive to a steep cliff, where Blackbeard took Zephyr's compass and forced the trio to jump. Though he refused at first, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter eventually made the jump after the Quartermaster assured of his survival by throwing the Zephyr voodoo doll over the cliff. As the trio made their way towards the Santiago, the rest of Blackbeard's crew continued on their journey. Anamaria's crew walked through dark jungles, where Anamaria and Gilette argued about it being nice to have a map or a ship. Around this point, Anamaria started collecting dart-frogs in a jar. Simultaneously, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter raced through jungles and a deserted beach as they find the Santiago, perched on a cliff. They walked toward the mountainside where they would start climbing towards the shipwreck. Throughout the journey through dense-jungle, Blackbeard's zombie crew carried the captured mermaid in a glass coffin. After the tank dropped to the ground, the mermaid fell to the ground and transformed as her tail turned into a pair of human legs. Douglas gave her his jacket to cover her as Blackbeard ordered her to walk. But as she couldn't stand up, Titanius decided to carry her. Soon Joshua and the mermaid would connect by discovering more of their true beings. When Blackbeard referred the mermaid as "the creature", Phillip demanded she'd be called Syrena. Meanwhile, the trio made it into the Santiago, where lay the corpse of Ponce de León. After reuniting with Anamaria, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter would learn that the Spanish stole the Chalices. Looking on Ponce de León's map of Fort San Miguel, Anamaria found where the Spanish camp was located. The Tear and the Chalices After arriving to the pools where mermaids were previously harvested of their tears, Blackbeard tried to force Syrena to cry. But she would not yield. So Blackbeard, upon learning that Syrena and Philip fancy each other, decided to use Philip. He had the Quartermaster kill Philip in front of Syrena. However, Syrena still didn't cry, so Blackbeard left her. After Philip woke up with a dart on his chest, he ran to free Syrena. Amazed by Philip's survival, she smiled with tears in her eyes. Blackbeard's crew appeared to retrieved the tear. Though Elizabeth told Blackbeard to let her go, Syrena was left to die with the other mermaids. Meanwhile, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Anamaria infiltrated the Spanish camp, where Anamaria revealed that her sword was poisoned from poisonous frogs. After successfully stealing the Chalices from a Spanish officer, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Anamaria were captured and tied around palm trees. They exchanged drinks from the rum supply in Anamaria's peg leg as Anamaria revealed her desire for revenge against Blackbeard for his attack on the Triton Colossus, where Anamaria cut off her leg to survive. After hearing this, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter agreed to help Anamaria. With Gunter's improvisation, they were able to escape with the Chalices. Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter would later rejoin with Blackbeard, where Gunter would present the Chalices. But instead of handing them over, Weedwhacker offered them with a few conditions: no harm was to come to Angelica, Will, and Elizabeth, the return of Zephyr's compass, and the freedom of the Triton Colossus. Blackbeard impatiently considered it done and received the Chalices from Gunter. Zephyr gave his compass to Will and Elizabeth, saying "this will lead you to freedom, mates," as the trio continued on with Blackbeard's crew towards the Fountain of Youth. The Fountain of Youth After leading Blackbeard's crew to a cave entrance and reading Aqua de Vida from the Chalices, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter found the Fountain of Youth. Anamaria would appear to challenge Blackbeard and a battle commenced. While Philip escaped to free Syrena, Joshua and Angelica fought for the Chalices. The Spaniard's crew later arrived to destroy the Fountain. After confronting the Spaniard, Blackbeard was stabbed by Anamaria's poisoned sword. Angelica tried to help her father, but, despite Ben's attempt to warn her, cuts her hand, poisoning herself as well. Having achieved her goal, Anamaria handed Zephyr Blackbeard's sword and left, claiming Blackbeard's ship and crew as her own, at which time Scrum and Blackbeard's other crewmen joined her. After the Fountain of Youth was destroyed, the Spanish leave. Syrena appeared from one of the pools, presenting the Chalices to Christine before disappearing. Christine managed to fill each Chalice with a few drops of water from the Fountain before it dried up, and added the mermaid's tear to one of the cups. Blackbeard drank the Chalice with the tear and Angelica drank the other. However, Zephyr revealed that Christine may have switched them. Almost instantly, Angelica's wound healed as the flowing waters of the Fountain rushed towards Blackbeard. Angelica stared in horror as Blackbeard's skeleton collapsed, dead. Stranger Tides Philip, mortally wounded, finds Syrena in the pools. In their reunion, they make amends, with Syrena offering to save the fatally injured Philip and Philip asking Syrena for forgiveness. Syrena kisses Philip and takes him underwater with her. Meanwhile, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter would take Angelica aboard a row boat and maroon her at Sola Fide Beach, with a pistol with one shot. Despite Angelica's best attempts to escape with them, the trio still leave her. As the trio left, Angelica used her one shot from her pistol to fire at Weedwhacker but misses. Meanwhile, accompanied by Blackbeard's remaining crewmen, Anamaria finds the Queen Anne's Revenge and takes full command as its new captain. Redressed in her full pirate regalia, Anamaria commanded the Revenge to set sail for Tortuga. Back on the sandy shore, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter rejoined their crew, along with Will and Elizabeth who managed to return the Triton Colossus along with some shrunken ships, from Blackbeard's cabin. With no idea how to get the other ships out, the crew planned to continue living a pirate's life and maybe even start a nation of pirates as they sailed towards a Caribbean sunset. Characters Triton Colossus crew: *Captain Zephyr Knightson III *Weedwhacker *Gunter *Joshua *Alex *Sven *Christine *Rachelle *Eva *Moseph *Ben *Douglas *Titanius *Delilah *Twilight (aka Joseph) *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann Queen Anne's Revenge: *Blackbeard *Angelica *Quartermaster *Gunner *Scrum *Derrick *Purser *Garheng *Salaman *Cook *Eziekel *Master-at-Arms British Navy: *King George III *Anamaria *Gilette *Groves Spanish Navy: *King Ferdinand *The Spaniard Category:The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson